Do You Love Me?
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui pikiranku ... bukan hanya perkataannya, tapi orang itu juga selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, untuk itu aku selalu mencoba menghindarinya. Kupikir aku bisa pergi darinya, tapi rupanya hal itu tidak mudah.


_**Do You Love Me?  
By : UchiIsukeYamanaka**_

**Main Cast : Kim Soo Yoo (OC), Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Lee Hye Kyo, Kim Hye Ri, Park Cheonsa, Kim Jong In, other**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**#I'm come back ... setelah sekian lama Hiatus saya akhirnya bisa comeback dengan membawa fict bernuansa baru yaitu, Kpop. Dengan cast yang merupakan bias saya di Exo. **

**So, enjoyed my fanfict!**

**Plis leave a review!**

_Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui pikiranku ... bukan hanya perkataannya, tapi orang itu juga selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, untuk itu aku selalu mencoba menghindarinya. Kupikir aku bisa pergi darinya, tapi rupanya hal itu tidak mudah. Dan seiring dengan waktu semuanya mulai terjawab._

_"_ _Saranghamyeon andwaeyo ... Mianhae ..." kata seorang gadis sambil menunduk_

_"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu ... semuanya kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tahu, suatu saat kau bisa membalas perasaanku," tutur seorang lelaki _

_"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya ..." kata gadis itu lagi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaaaaaa! Mimpi itu lagi!" teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya

Bukkkkk ...

"Ini masih jam 3 pagi! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?!" tanya seorang lelaki berwajah tampan

"_Ne, oppa. Mianhae ... _aku tadi mendapatkan mimpi buruk," jawab gadis itu

"Kembalilah tidur!" pinta lelaki tampan itu

Nama gadis itu Kim Soo Yoo, ia gadis dengan pendirian yang tidak tetap dan terkadang sulit memilih. Sekarang ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 _Senior High School. _Soo Yoo adalah gadis yang sangat penurut terutama pada kakak lelakinya yang tampan namun sedikit galak.

"Hmm ... Sehun. Kau selalu membuatku bermimpi buruk, tak bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Bukankah semuanya sudah ku jawab 2 bulan lalu," ungkap Soo Yoo

"Kheeehh ... sebaiknya aku kembali tidur sebelum Kai oppa kembali mengaum(?)" kata Soo Yoo

Pagi harinya, Soo Yoo pun segera terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Ia pun segera melangahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia segera berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Soo Yoo-ah, cepatlah! Aku sudah mau berangkat!" teriak Kai dari luar rumah

"_Ne, oppa!_" seru Soo Yoo sambil segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke tempat Kai

Kai pun mengantar Soo Yoo kesekolahnya. Soo Yoo pun segera berjalan dengan terburu-buru memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Ada seseorang yang sedang ia hindari dan tidak ingin ia temui saat ini, yaitu Sehun. Seorang _namja _yang juga merupakan siswa di sekolahnya yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

"Soo Yoo-ah! _Annyeong!" _sapa seorang _namja _yang sangat Soo Yoo kenali

'Aiisshh ... itu pasti Sehun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Soo Yoo

Sesuai dugaan Soo Yoo, rupanya orang yang menyapanya adalah Sehun. Sehun pun berjalan di samping Soo Yoo sambil tersenyum.

"A—aa ... _annyeong!_" balas Soo Yoo sambil tersenyum kaku

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"_Ani ... _aku tidak sakit, kok." Jawab Soo Yoo 'Aku hanya lelah bertemu denganmu!' sambung Soo Yoo dalam hati

"Soo Yoo ... aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menantikan jawabanmu. Aku tahu kau belum bisa menjawab kali ini. Namun, aku akan terus menunggu!" ungkap Sehun

"hmm ... " gumam Soo Yoo

Untungnya kelas Soo Yoo dan Sehun berbeda, sehingga Soo Yoo terbebas dari ancaman adanya Sehun yang selalu menjadi pengganggu pikirannya.

"_Annyeong!_" sapa seorang gadis

"_Annyeong! _Hye Ri, dimana Krismu? Dia tidak hadir hari ini?" balas Soo Yoo

"Yaaa! Kris, belum datang bukan tidak hadir."

"Kau selalu yakin ia akan datang!" ujar Soo Yoo

"Soo Yoo-ah! Mana foto _oppa-_mu yang kau janjikan padaku?" tanya seorang gadis lainnya

"Tenanglah Cheonsa! Aku tidak melupakan hal yang tidak penting itu," jawab Soo Yoo

"Tentu saja ini penting! Aku naksir _oppa-_mu, dan untuk dekat dengannya itu sulit! Kau harus membantuku," ungkap Cheonsa

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut! Kalian lupa hari ini ada ulangan?" kata seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sebuah buku di tangannya

"Ulangan? Ohh ... iya aku tahu! Tapi, foto Kai _oppa _jauh lebih penting!" seru Cheonsa

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Kai, belajarlah dulu ... kudengar Kai menyukai gadis yang pintar. Bukan begitu Soo Yoo?" kata Hye Ri

"Hmm ... _oppa _memang menyukai gadis yang pintar apalagi dalam pelajaran matematika," jawab Soo Yoo

"Matematika? Itu bukan keahlian Cheonsa!" seru Hye Kyo

"Ahhh ... kalian ini. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ulangan matematika sebentar dengan hasil yang baik!" jawab Cheonsa bersemangat

"Setahuku kau membenci matematika," ungkap Hye Ri

"Sudahlah ... sekarang kembali ketempatmu. Aku akan memberikan foto-foto itu pada jam istirahat, sekarang aku ingin berlajar," timpal Soo Yoo

Jam pelajaran pun berlalu, sekarang tibalah pada jam istirahat.

"Sial, ketiga _yeoja _itu pergi meninggalkanku dengan pacar masing-masing!" kesal Soo Yoo

"Hmm ... untuk itu kau harus segera memiliki pacar juga," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di damping Soo Yoo

"Akhh! Kau mengagetkanku saja," ungkap Soo Yoo

"Hehe ... maafkan aku. Ayo, kita ke kantin bersama!" ajak Sehun

'Tak ada pilihan lain,' pikir Soo Yoo "_Gurae ... _ayo!"

Akhirnya, jam istirahat hari ini Soo Yoo habiskan dengan Sehun. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di pinggir lapangan dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah Sehun dan Soo Yoo.

"Yaaaa ...! Awas!" teriak sekelompok siswa dari tengah lapangan

"Soo Yoo-ah, minggir!" seru Sehun

Bruukkk ... alhasil kepala Sehunlah yang tertimpa bola basket tersebut. Dan Sehun pun terjatuh.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Soo Yoo

Soo Yoo menghampiri Sehun yang terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah, _gwaenchana?_" tanya Soo Yoo

"Ahh ... _ne, gwaenchanayo ..._" jawab Sehun

Soo Yoo pun membantu Sehun berdiri.

"_Gomawo, _kau telah menyelamatkanku dari ancaman bola basket yang sangat ganas(?). Tapi, kau jadi tertimpa bola basket," ujar Soo Yoo

"Tidak apa-apa, _Modu dangsin ttaemune ..._" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

'_Namja,_ ini benar-benar sangat mencintaiku kah?' pikir Soo Yoo

Soo Yoo pun mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan kelasnya. Lalu, setelah Sehun telah masuh ke kelasnya Soo Yoo pun segera melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, dan itu artinya sekolah telah usai. Soo Yoo dengan wajah letihnya melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor sekolahnya yang sudah mulai sepi. Soo Yoo semakin mempercepat langahnya karena ia mulai merasa ketakutan.

Tak terasa ia pun berlari, dan di ujung koridor ia menabrak seseorang.

Brukkk ...

Soo Yoo langsung menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

'_Mwo? _Sehun? Kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu denganya?' tanya Soo Yoo dalam hati

"Ahhh ... Soo Yoo-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa? _Mianhae, _aku tidak melihatmu!" ucap Sehun

"_Mwo? _Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soo Yoo

"_Ne, a_ku idak apa-apa."

"Kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Sehun

"Iya, sahabat-sahabatku tega meninggalkanku dengan pacar mereka," ungkap Soo Yoo

"Hmm ... tidak baik kalau kau pulang hanya sendirian. Pulang denganku saja, _ne? _Hari ini aku bawa mobil," kata Sehun

"Baiklah ..." jawab Soo Yoo

Setibanya, Soo Yoo di rumah ia langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku bingung! Binguuuunggg seekaaallliii!" seru Soo Yoo

"Sebenarnya, perasaanku pada Sehun itu bagaimana?" tanya Soo Yoo pada dirinya sendiri

"Siapa itu Sehun?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Soo Yoo

"Ahh? _Oppa,_ kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Yaaa! Aku ini _oppa-_mu! Aku berhak tahu," kata Kai

"_Ani ... _dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ngomong-ngomong, ada sahabatku yang menyukaimu. Namanya Cheonsa, dia cantik sekali. Kurasa cocok denganmu, dan nanti kalian harus bertemu!" ungkap Soo Yoo

"Hmm ... boleh juga," jawab Kai

"Kalau begitu sekarang _oppa _keluarlah dari kamarku!" seru Soo Yoo

Soo Yoo pun membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya.

"Hmm ..." gumam Soo Yoo

"Aku bingung ... apa yang akan kukatakan pada Sehun? Kasihan juga dia kalau menungguku terlalu lama," kata Soo Yoo

**Soo Yoo's Pov **

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai menyusuri tiap koridor sekolahku. Pagi ini udara terasa begitu segar, karena cuaca yang memang cerah. Di ujung koridor aku melihat Sehun tengah berbicara dengan temannya.

'Waahhh ... bisa gawat kalau dia melihatku, sebaiknya aku lewat jalan lain!' pikirku

Sementara itu Sehun yang berbicara dengan temannya tidak sengaja melihat ke arahku.

"Ahh! Luhan, aku duluan ya?!" seru Sehun

"_Annyeong!_" sapa Sehun padaku

'Sulit sekali menghindarinya -.-' pikirku

"A—aa ... _Annyeong!_" balasku kaku "Bagaimana kepalamu? Sudah baikan?" sambungku

"Hmm ... tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan kepalaku," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

Aku pun berjalan dengan Sehun di sampingku. Hening menyelimuti keberadaan kami berdua. Aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk angkat bicara. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil tangangku dan menggenggamnya.

"A—apa ... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget

"Tidak, hanya saja kelihatannya kau sedang tidak enak badan? Dari tadi kau diam saja, jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu kau jatuh aku bisa menahanmu."

'Alasan apa itu?' pikirku

Aneh, terasa aneh sekali bagiku. Aku tak pernah menolak apa yang Sehun lakukan padaku meski sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku selalu bingung menghadapi semua ini.

Tak kurasakan seulas senyum membentuk di bibirku.

Sehun menatap ke arahku dan membalas senyumku.

'Apa salahnya mencintai Sehun? Tapi, aku harus memastikan perasaanku dulu,' kataku dalam hati

Sehun pun mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu kelasku. Lalu, setelah itu ia pun kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ehem ... kulihat kau bersama Sehun pagi ini. Apa kau sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu dengannya?" goda Cheonsa

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tolong jangan banyak tanya!" seruku

"Kau pasti sudah mulai menyukainya, kan? Buktinya wajahmu berubah jadi merah seperti itu," timpal Hye Ri

"Hahaha ... biarkan dia yang mengurusi urusan cintanya!" sambung Hye Kyo

"Yaa ... ya ... kita sebagai sahabat hanya bisa mendukungmu!" seru Cheonsa

"Sahabat macam apa kalian ini? Kalian malah semakin membuatku terpojok," ungkapku

"Bukan begitu, kami ini tahu kalau kau itu susah untuk menentukan sebuah pilihan ... apalagi untuk hal yang seperti ini. Jadi, kalau kau butuh bantuan atau hal lain ... kami siap membantumu," tutur Hye Ri

"_Ne,_" gumamku

Jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini pelajaran olahraga, dan itu artinya aku akan berolahraga bersama dengan kelas Sehun.

'Oh tidak ...!' seruku dalam hati

Pelajaran kali ini adalah tentang cabang olahraga atletik, yaitu lari. Aku memang tidak memiliki kepandaian dalam olahraga tapi, setidaknya aku bisa berlari.

Seluruh siswa pun mulai berlari, dalam hati aku berdoa semoga tidak ada kesialan yang terjadi padaku hari ini atau setidaknya dalam pelajaran olahraga ini.

Namun, semuanya tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Seorang siswa lelaki sekelasku menyenggolku dan alhasil aku terjatuh. Dan kakiku terluka.

"Yaa—aa! Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat! Kau menyenggol seseorang!" teriakku kesal pada orang yang telah menyenggolku

"Ahh ... _Mianhae!_" kata orang tersebut

"Soo Yoo-ah! _Gwaenchana?_" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku

"_Ne, gwarnchanayo ... _hanya saja kakiku terluka," jawabku

Sehun membantuku berdiri. Lalu, tanpa persetujuan dariku _namja _itu menggendongku. Ia membawaku ke UKS.

Aku pun diobati oleh Sehun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memandanginya mengobati luka di kakiku.

'Yaaa ...! Kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri?' tanyaku dalam hati

"Sudah selesai!" seru Sehun

"_Gomawo_ Sehun-ah!" ucapku pada Sehun

Sehun pun duduk di atas ranjang yang juga kududuki.

"Soo Yoo-ah, apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Sehun

"A—aku ... _mian _... aku selalu bingung untuk menjawab semua itu," jawabku

"Ya, aku mengerti."

'Sehun, _mianhae ... _tapi, aku masih harus memastikan perasaanku dulu padamu ...' pikir Soo Yoo

"Aku masih akan menunggu jawabanmu," ungkap Sehun

**Normal's POV**

Soo Yoo pun telah tiba di rumahnya dengan menyeret-nyeret kaki kanannya yang masih sakit. Kai yang baru saja tiba dari sekolahnya pun langsung menhampiri Soo Yoo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanya Kai khawatir

"Tadi pada saat jam pelajaran olahraga aku terjatuh," jawab Soo Yoo

"Dasar _phabo ... _makanya hati-hati!" kata Kai

Kai pun membantu Soo Yoo masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yaaa ... _oppa! _Besok, apa kau bisa bertemu dengan temanku?" tanya Soo Yoo saat ia dan Kai telah berada di dalam rumah

"Hmm ... _Ne. _Besok aku tidak ada acara," jawab Kai

"Kalau begitu besok jam 4 sore kau harus menemui temanku di _Mouse Rabbit Cafe, arraseo?_"

"Hmm ... _arraseoyo!_"

Dasar Soo Yoo di saat seperti ini ia masih sempat memikirkan tentang urusan orang lain, padahal urusannya sendiri tak pernah bisa ia selesaikan. Memang begitulah Soo Yoo.

Dengan susah payah Soo Yoo pun masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian ia segera mengambil ponsel kesayangannya yang berwarna ungu. Ia pun menekan beberapa tombol lalu, menghubungi seseorang.

"_Nuguseyo?_"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang menjawab panggilan dari Soo Yoo.

"Ini aku Soo Yoo. Yaaa ... Cheonsa, _oppa_-ku mau menemuimu di _cafe _besok. Jadi, kau harus berpenampilan secantik-cantiknya dan tolong jangan permalukan aku di depan _oppa-_ku. _Arraseo?_"

"Benarkah! Yeeeee! _Ne, arraseo! _Aku janji tidak akan mempermalukanmu. _Gomawo!_"

Tuttt ... tuttt

"Yaaaaa ... dasar! Aku kan masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dasar!" umpat Soo Yoo

Ia pun menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Hmm ... tidak ... tidak! Hari ini hari sabtu, dan Hye Ri maupun Hye Kyo pasti sedang kencan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing! Sial ... kenapa dulu aku mengenalkan mereka pada Kris dan Luhan," ungkap Soo Yoo

Sekedar info, Hye Kyo maupun Hye Ri mendapatkan pacar semua karena Soo Yoo. Ia yang mengenalkan mereka kepada Luhan dan Kris yang telah menjadi pacar mereka sekarang ini. Dan Soo Yoo menyesal karena saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia hubungi karena semuanya tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Hmm ... ini resikonya punya teman yang sudah dapat pacar semuanya!" keluh Soo Yoo

Ia pun kesal dan mendorong kursi berodanya hingga ...

"Aaaahhhh!"

Brukkk ...

"_Phabo! _Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kai sambil menghampiri Soo Yoo

"_Mianhae, oppa!_" ucap Soo Yoo

"Istirahatlah dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh!" pinta Kai

"_Ne,_" jawab Soo Yoo

Tak berapa lama kemudian,

Ckleekkkk ...

Pintu kamar Soo Yoo terbuka.

"Ada apa _oppa?_" tanya Soo Yoo

"Diluar ada temanmu yang menunggu. Seorang _namja, namja chingu_-mu kah?"

"_Ani! _Aku tidak punya _namja Chingu,_"

Soo Yoo pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah dengan susah payah menuju teras rumahnya.

"Sehun?" tanya Soo Yoo

"_Annyeong!_ Maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu,"

"Ahh ... bukan itu. Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Soo Yoo lagi

"Aku menanyakannya pada temanmu," jawab Sehun

"Ohh ... ada apa? Kenapa kau kerumahku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja, kok!" ungkap Sehun sambil tersenyum

"T—tapi, kenapa sampai repot-repot ke rumahku. Kau bisa menghubungiku," kata Soo Yoo

"Aku sangat khawatir, karena itu aku langsung saja kerumahmu."

"Umm ... aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," jelas Soo Yoo

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Ahh ... _ne,_"

Keesokan harinya,

"Ahhh ... sial! Karena kaki ini aku jadi lambat berjalan. Kalau begini caranya aku bisa terlambat ke kelas!" umpat Soo Yoo

"Sini biar kubantu!" tawar Sehun

'Sehun lagi? -.- Dia selalu saja datang di saat yang tepat,' pikir Soo Yoo

"_Gomawo,_ tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," jelas Soo Yoo

"Tidak apa-apa, 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Kau yakin bisa sampai ke kelasmu dengan keadaan kaki seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak mungkin -_-" kata Soo Yoo

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu," ujar Sehun

"_Ne,_" jawab Soo Yoo 'Tidak ada pilihan lain dan sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa menolak lagi ataupun menghindarinya,' pikir Soo Yoo

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun pun mengantar Soo Yoo hingga ke kelasnya. Namun, kali ini _namja _itu mengantar Soo Yoo hingga ke tempat duduknya.

"Ehemmm ..."

"Yaaaaa! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam urusi saja Luhanmu!" seru Soo Yoo

"Luhan memang perlu di urusi, tapi aku sedang mengurusi urasan sahabatku. Hehe ... apa kau sudah ada hubungan dengan Sehun?" tanya Hye Kyo

"Mereka sudah pacaran! Kemarin mereka jadian, bukan begitu Soo Yoo. Kau menghubungiku dan bilang kau dan Sehun telah pacaran!" canda Hye Ri

"Yaaaaa! Kapan aku mengubungimu? Kemarin kau pasti sedang kencan dengan Kris!" bantah Soo Yoo

"Aisssshhh ... kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah pacaran?" tanya Cheonsa yang tiba-tiba datang

"_Ani ...! _Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, dan kemarin kau sangat sibuk mengurusi pakaian untuk kencan butamu dengan Kai sore ini," keluh Soo Yoo

"Sehun itu tampan, baik, keren, imut. Dia kurang apa lagi untukmu?" jelas Hye Kyo

"Aku setuju dengan Hye Kyo," timpal Hye Ri

"Kalau begitu menurutmu kau pacaran saja dengan Sehun, aku akan mencari yang lain!" seru Soo Yoo

"Yaaaa! Kalau aku pacaran dengan Sehun, Luhan mau aku kemanakan?" tanya Hye Kyo

"Buang ke laut!" kesal Soo Yoo

"Hehe ... sudahlah biarkan Soo Yoo yang menentukannya kali ini," ujar Cheonsa

"Cieee ... yang mau kencan dengan Kai tiba-tiba jadi bijak," goda Hye Ri

"Yaaa! Berhenti menggodaku," kata Cheonsa

**Sehun's POV **

Kulihat dari ke jauhan seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan menyeret kaki sebelah kanannya.

"Soo Yoo-ah!" panggilku kepada Soo Yoo

"_Wae?_" tanya Soo Yoo

"Tidak hanya saja, kakimu ... apa masih sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Hmm ... bagaimana kalau ketika kakimu sudah sembuh nanti, kita jalan-jalan?" tawarku

"_Ne, _kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

'Saat hari itu tiba, aku ingin menanyakan kepastian perasaannya padaku!' pikirku

Soo Yoo pun berlalu, aku terus menatap kepergiannya. Setelah ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, aku pun melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi itu.

"Meski aku merasa sudah cukup dekat dengannya, namun selalu terasa canggung saat aku memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia katakan padaku nanti," gumamku

Setibanya aku di rumah, aku langsung memasuki kamarku. Rumahku terasa sepi, memang selalu begini. Orang tuaku selalu ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Belum lagi aku hanya anak tunggal.

Ku ambil sebuah bingkai foto yang merupakan foto seorang gadis yang ku ambil tahun lalu.

"Mrs. S, aku sempat menyerah untuk menunggu jawabanmu. Tapi, entah mengapa aku sangat yakin kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bukan begitu Mrs. S?" tanyaku sambil menatap figur di dalam foto itu

**Normal's POV**

Sementara itu di rumah Soo Yoo,

Soo Yoo yang yang sedang bosan pun hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Bahkan berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Ckleeekkk ...

"Hoi! _Yeoja phabo ... _aku mau keluar untuk menemui temanmu itu. Jadi, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah. _Arraseo?_"

"_Ne, oppa!_" seru Soo Yoo

Ia pun kembali melakukan aktivitas tidak pentingnya dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur.

"Akkhhh ...!" jerit Soo Yoo

"Oh, sial. Kenapa aku merasa sangat bosan. Bosaaaaannnnn!" seru Soo Yoo

Soo Yoo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya ia pun mulai memandangi seluruh penjuru komplek perumahannya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpacaran di depan tembok pagar rumahnya.

"Dasar pasangan tidak tahu diri," keluh Soo Yoo

Terlintas sebuah ide nakal di kepalanya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah pulpen dari meja belajarnya. Lalu, ia pun melemparkan pulpen tersebut ke arah pasangan ke kasih tersebut.

Plukkk ...

"Yaaaaa!" jerit cewek yang duduk di sebelah pacarnya

Soo Yoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tertawa.

"Haahahahah ... siapa suruh kalian pacaran di depan rumah orang. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku ini jomblo dan tengah mencari pacar!" ungkap Soo Yoo

Ia pun kembali menengok ke arah pasangan ke kasih yang tadi pacaran di depan rumahnya. Rupanya pasangan tersebut belum juga beranjak dari tempat mereka berada. Dan Soo Yoo pun kembali melemparkan pasangan tersebut sebuah pulpen. Lalu berteriak dari atas balkon layaknya seorang _ajhuma _yang marah.

"Yaaaaa ...! _Yeoja _dan _namja phabo! _Kalian tidak tahu diri apa?! Itu tembok rumahku, pergi dan cari tempat lain saja untuk pacaran!" teriak Soo Yoo dari atas balkon rumahnya

Soo Yoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya pergi. Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya,

Soo Yoo yang baru tiba di kelasnya langsung di sambut oleh teriakan dari Cheonsa.

"Soo Yoo-ah! _Gooommmawooo!_" teriak Cheonsa sambil menghampiri Soo Yoo lalu, memeluknya.

"_Wae?!_" tanya Soo Yoo sedikit terkejut

"Aku dan Kai _oppa _akan kencan lagi minggu depan, senangnya!" seru Cheonsa

"_Chukkae!_" gumam Soo Yoo tak bersemangat

Setelah melewati 2 mata pelajaran yang berjalan dengan sangat membosankan. Akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba. Soo Yoo dan sahabat-sahabatnya pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju kantin. Di tengah-tengah perjalan mereka berhenti karena ada kerumunan siswa-siswi yang menhalangi di depan mereka.

"Pukul dia!" seru seorang siswa

"Ohh ... berhentilah menghindar! Lawan dia!" seru siswa yang lainnya

Sepertinya di tengah kumpulan siswa-siswi itu terjadi sebuah perkelahian.

"Sepertinya ada yang bertengar! Kita lihat, yuk!" seru Cheonsa

Soo Yoo langsung menerobos kumpulan siswa-siswi tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Soo Yoo saat melihat Sehun yang tengah di pukuli 2 orang siswa yang tidak ia kenali.

"STOOOOPPP!" teriak Soo Yoo

Ia langsung menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terduduk di lantai sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sehun?!" bentak Soo Yoo

"Dia itu punya masalah dengan kami! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" seru seorang di antara kedua lelaki itu

"Yaaaaa! _Namja phabo! _Kau mau namamu kutandai dalam daftar pembuat onar?!" seru Hye Kyo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tengah-tengah ke rumunan

Asal tahu saja Hye Kyo menjabat sebagai ketua keamanan siswa di sekolah mereka.

"Cihhh ... dasar! Lihat saja kau Oh Sehun! Tunggu pembalasanku!" umpat siswa itu

Siswa tersebut pun akhirnya pergi dengan temannya.

"Sehun-ah ... _gwaenchana?_" tanya Soo Yoo

"Ahhh ... sepertinya aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik," jawab Sehun sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Soo Yoo pun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, lalu mengusapkannya ke sudut bibir Sehun.

"Akhhh ..." jerit Sehun

"_Mianhae ... _sakit sekali, ya?" tanya Soo Yoo

"Umm ..." gumam Sehun

"Sini aku bantu kau berdiri," kata Soo Yoo sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Sehun

Sehun pun menerima uluran tangan dari Soo Yoo.

"Kakimu sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kaki kanan Soo Yoo

"Hmm ... ya sudah baikan. Jangan khawatirkan aku, harusnya kau khawatir pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Ahh ... kalau aku luka seperti ini sudah biasa."

"Ehem ... kita duluan, ya! Kalian berdua saja dulu!" seru Hye Ri sambil menarik Cheonsa dan Hye Kyo pergi menjauh dari tempat Soo Yoo dan Sehun

Deggg ... degggg ...

'Ada apa ini, kenapa jantungku? Aku sakit jantung kah?' tanya Soo Yoo dalam hati

"S—sebaiknya k—kau istirahat di ruang UKS, bagaimana?" tawar Soo Yoo sedikit terbata-bata

"_Ani ... _tidak perlu. Aku masih ingin mengikuti mata pelajaran jam terakhir di kelasku," jawab Sehun

Soo Yoo melirik ke arah pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Pipimu ... memar," kata Soo Yoo "Ayo kita ke UKS untuk mengobati pipimu," sambung Soo Yoo

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Soo Yoo langsung menarik tangan Sehun. Lalu, mereka pun pergi ke ruang UKS.

Setibanya di ruang UKS, Sehun pun duduk di atas sebuah ranjang. Soo Yoo mengambil beberapa obat yang di perlukan. Lalu, ia mulai mengobati luka-luka di sekitar wajah sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Kumohon lain kali jangan bertengkar lagi," gumam Soo Yoo

"Umm ... _Ne. _Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka memukuliku. Aku bahkan tidak membalas perbuatan mereka."

"Hmm ... kau memang sangat baik," kata Soo Yoo

**Soo Yoo's POV**

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu. Aku dan Sehun terasa tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Namun, perasaanku semakin bertambah aneh saja padanya. Setiap kalia bertemu atau dekat dengannya jantungku selalu berdetak sangat kencang. Apa artinya itu? Bahkan aku menanyakannya pada _oppa-_ku.

"_Oppa, _aku ingin menanyakan sebuah hal!" seruku

"Apa itu?" tanya Kai

"Umm ... itu ... k—kalau kita merasa jantung kita berdetak sangat kencang bila bersama seseorang apa artinya itu?" tanya Soo Yoo

"Begitu saja kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kai

"_Ne, oppa! _Jawablah!" pinta Soo Yoo

"Itu berarti kita sedang jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, ya?!" goda Kai

"_Ne, oppa! _Sepertinya begitu," jawab Soo Yoo sambil menunduk

"Jadi benar?!" seru Kai sedikit kaget

"Tak kusangka kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang," ujar Kai

"_Oppa! _Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa pacaran, hah?!" keluh Soo Yoo

"Bukan begitu maksudku ... hanya saja aku senang akhirnya adikku bisa jatuh cinta. Kupikir kau tidak normal," jelas Kai

"Yaaaaa! Aku ini masih normal!" teriak Soo Yoo

Soo Yoo pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya karena kesal dengan perkataan Kai.

_Meolli dolgo doraseo~_

Ponsel milik Soo Yoo berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Sehun?" tanya Soo Yoo

"Hallo!" sapa sebuah suara yang merupakan suara milik Sehun

"Hallo! Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Soo Yoo

"Sore ini, jam 4 sore ... kau ada acara?" tanya Sehun

"Hmm ... sepertinya tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kau lupa? Waktu itu aku pernah ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saat kakimu sudah sembuh. Sekarang kakimu sudah sembuh, kan?" jelas Sehun

"Ahh ... yang waktu itu. Hmm ... kalau begitu kita bertemu dimana?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa sebentar sore!" ujar Sehun

"_Ne,_" balas Soo Yoo

Soo Yoo pun melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnnya.

"Masih ada 2 jam untuk aku istirahat," kata Soo Yoo lalu ia pun naik ke atas tempat tidurnya

Setengah jam sebelum Sehun datang Soo Yoo telah bersiap-siap.

Piiipp ... piiiippp

"Apa itu, Sehun?" tanya Soo Yoo pada dirinya sendiri

Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kecil menuju halaman rumahnya.

"_Mianhae ... _aku datang terlalu cepat, ya?" tanya Sehun

"Ahh ... tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku sudah siap-siap," jawab Soo Yoo

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ajak Sehun

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, Sehun dan Soo Yoo pun tiba di sebuah tempat yang terasa asing bagi Soo Yoo namun tidak untuk Sehun. Mereka berdua pun mendaki sebuah bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon _maple _di atasnya. Soo Yoo pun duduk dan bersandar di pohon itu.

"Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya," kata Soo Yoo

"Ini merupakan tempat favoritku untuk menenangkan diri," jelas Sehun

"Hmm ... udara di sini terasa sangat sejuk dan juga suasanannya membuatku nyaman," ungkap Soo Yoo

Hening pun menyelimuti keduanya. Soo Yoo sibuk melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah berseri-seri sementara, Sehun sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Emm ... aku," kata Sehun

"Hmm?"

"Aku ... e—ee maksudku, ini sudah terlalu lama Soo Yoo. Aku sudah ingin mendengarkan jawabanmu. Maaf kalau aku tidak sabaran," jelas Sehun

"A—aa ... soal yang itu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," jawab Soo Yoo

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah siap menjawab?" tanya Sehun

"I—itu aku ... emm ... aku ini orangnya sangat plin-plan dan sulit untuk menentukan sebuah pilihan, namun untuk yang kali ini aku sudah punya jawabannya. Dan hal inilah yang selama ini selalu aku pikirkan ... jadi begini ... Sehun a—aku ... aku s—s ...

Tuittt ... tuiiittt ...

Ponsel Soo Yoo berbunyi dan menyebabkan perkataan Soo Yoo terputus.

"_Oppa, wae?_" tanya Soo Yoo saat menjawab panggilan dari Kai

"Umm ... _Ne,_" lanjut Soo Yoo

"Ada apa Soo Yoo?" tanya Sehun

"_Mianhae, _Sehun-ah! Aku harus segera pulang, a—aa ... pertanyaan itu akan kujawab segera. _Jeongmal miahae ..._" ucap Soo Yoo

"_Ne, _tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu ayo! Aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang,"

Karena sebuah urusan penting akhirnya Soo Yoo pun tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sudah lama Sehun lontarkan padanya.

"Yaaa ... hari ini jangan lupa datang ke acara ulang tahunku, _ne?!_" seru Hye Kyo

"_Ne!_" jawab Cheonsa dan Hye Ri

"Yaaa?! Soo Yoo-ah kau harus datang? Jangan lupa bawa Kai _oppa _untuk Cheonsa!" kata Hye Kyo

"_Ne,_" jawab Soo Yoo

"Heheheh ... hari ini aku akan membawa Kris bersamaku. Kalau Hye Kyo, sudah pasti ia bersama Luhan malam ini. Cheonsa, Soo Yoo kalian bagaimana?" ujar Hye Ri

"Aku sudah mengajak Kai _oppa, _kok! Kalian lupa, ya?! Aku dan Kai _oppa _kan sudah pacaran ..." jawab Cheonsa

"_Ne, ne ... arraseo ... _hahahaha ... untuk itu bawalah Kaimu!" ungkap Hye Kyo

"Teman-teman aku pulang dulu, ya?! _Eonni-_ku sudah menjemputku," kata Hye Ri

"Aku dan Cheonsa juga duluan, ya! _Annyeong!_" seru Hye Kyo sambil menarik tangan Cheonsa pergi

Soo Yoo pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolahnya untuk menunggu Kai menjemputnya.

2 jam kemudian ...

Soo yoo pun telah siap untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun Hye Kyo. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Soo Yoo mengenakan _dress _ungu selutut tanpa lengan dengan sebuah pita berwarna _lavender _di tengah-tengah _dress-_nya. Sementara rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam ia biarkan tergerai dengan sebuah pita bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Yaaa ... kau pandai berdandan juga rupanya," kata Kai sambil menatap penampilan Soo Yoo

"Kalau bukan karena Hye Kyo, aku tak mau menggunakan pakaian seperti ini! Apa lagi berdandan, itu sangat-sangat bukan Kim Soo Yoo," jawab Soo Yoo

"Ya ... sudahlah. Ayo kita segera berangkat," ajak Kai

Kai dan Soo Yoo pun berangkat menuju rumah Hye Kyo. Setibanya di rumah Hye Kyo,

Soo Yoo dan Kai pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Hye Kyo yang telah ramai dengan orang-orang yang di undang Hye Kyo datang ke acaranya.

"Soo Yoo-ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Cheonsa

"Yaaa?! Mana Hye Kyo? Yang ulang tahun kan _yeoja _itu," jawab Soo Yoo

"Dia ada di sana," kata Cheonsa sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuhnya

"Ohhh ..." gumam Soo Yoo

"Soo Yoo-ah?! Boleh pinjam _oppa_-mu sebentar?" tanya Cheonsal sambil tersenyum malu-malu kepada Kai

"_Ani _... tidak boleh."

"Yaaa ... Soo Yoo, kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Kai

"Hmm ... Soo Yoo-ah, aku dan Kai _oppa _kan jarang bertemu," bujuk Cheonsa

"Heheheh ... sudah sana _oppa _pergilah dengan _yeoja chingu_-mu!" seru Soo yoo

Kai pun pergi bersama Cheonsa. Lalu, Soo Yoo segera pergi mencari Hye Kyo ataupun Hye Ri.

"Hye Kyo-ah! _Saengil chukkae!_" seru Soo Yoo sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado

"_Ne, gomawo!_" jawab hye Kyo sambil tersenyum dan menerima kadonya

"Dimana Luhan? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Soo Yoo

"_Annyeong! _Ada yang merindukanku?!" seru Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang

"Rupanya dia datang-_-," gumam Soo Yoo

"Ini dia Luhan!" seru Hye Kyo sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Hye Kyo-ah! _Saengil chukkae!_" seru Hye Ri tiba-tiba datang bersama Kris pacarnya

"_Ne, gomawo!_" seru Hye Kyo

"Hmm ... s_aengil chukkae, _Hye Kyo," kata Kris

"Aisss ... Cheonsa dan Hye Ri datang dengan pacar masing-masing. Pacarmu mana Soo Yoo?" tanya Hye Kyo

"Cihh ... berhenti menggodaku!" seru Soo Yoo

Dan setelah berbincang-bincang, Soo Yoo pun segera melarikan diri sebelum ia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk atau digoda lagi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Brukkk ...

"A—akhh ... _mianhae!_" seru Soo Yoo

"Soo Yoo?!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat Soo Yoo kenali

Soo Yoo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang ia tabrak.

"Sehun?!"

"_Annyeong!_" sapa Sehun

"_A—annyeong!_ Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini," balas Soo Yoo

"Hmm ... ya, aku juga tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini."

Tiba-tiba Soo Yoo teringat akan satu hal. Dan ia pun langsung menarik Sehun keluar dari rumah Hye Kyo dan menarik _namja _itu hingga ke taman belakang rumah Hye Kyo yang luas.

"Sehun-ah, sekarang ... saat ini juga aku akan menjawab semuanya," kata Soo Yoo

"A—ahh ... pertanyaan itu."

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Soo Yoo pada Sehun

"Hmm ... tentu saja," jawab Sehun

Pipi Soo Yoo pun merona mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"A—aku ... eumm ... Sehun-ah ... aku ... aku juga mencintaimu!"

Soo Yoo langsung memeluk Sehun karena merasa malu akan perkataannya. Dan Sehun pun tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan Soo Yoo.

"Soo Yoo-ah ... _jeongmal saranghae!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya ..._

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ... Semuanya terjawab ..._

_Dia tak perlu lagi menunggu jawabannya_

_Dan akan ku pastikan jawaban yang kuberikan adalah jawaban terbaik_

_Aku telah memikirkan jawaban ini sepanjang hari_

_Dan akhirnya hari ini aku bisa menjawabnya_

_Saranghae ... Jeongmal Saranghae!_

_Neo ... Neo Hansang nae mamsoge isseulgeoya ..._

_*# *&End&* #*_

**Gomawo for reading my FF!^^**

**Meski FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya mohon di maklumi karena author juga merupakan manusia biasa. **

**Dan sekali lagi terimakasih kepada Readers yang mau membacanya ...!^^ **

**Kepada para author-author berpegalaman dan semuanya tolong berikan seaya komentar yang membangun lewat kolom review...**

**Gomawoooo! #.# Hontou ni Arigatou*bow***


End file.
